


Bean Soup and Love

by Truthmaker



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthmaker/pseuds/Truthmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon cooks, the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bean Soup and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of MiniNaNoWriMo 2011. Prompt by GoddessofBirth@LJ: Green Beans

“You all right baby doll?”

A soft groan was her only reply.

“Well serves ya right,” Jayne said with a chuckle.

The look she directed at him promised retribution, a promise he knew she could carry out.

“Well it wasn’t like any o’ the rest of us were divin’ inta Simon’s bean soup.” Jayne hastily added.

River finally responded, “Would have been impolite to refuse.” A small smile formed on her lips as she continued, “He is my brother.”

Jayne ran his hand over her sweat laced brow, tucking the hair that had come loose from her braid back behind her ear. “Don’t mean ya gotta turn green for him. Hell, even Kaylee let the pot pass by and they’re almost joined at the hip.”

River let her own small chuckle escape her lips. “Perhaps he is trying to create new business. It has been a while since he had to treat anyone.”

“You just let Mal get the treatin.” At her confused look Jayne clarified, “Spends all his time after jobs down there. Figure he must like the Doc’s company.”

River’s laugh was a joy to his ears. She was lookin better too; still a little green around the edges but hopefully the worst had passed.

“You feel like you can get up off the floor?” Jayne asked, letting his concern show.

“I think so.” She replied, “The worst seems to have pa…” Her words were cut short as another attack loomed.

He rubbed her back as the spasms struck, doing his best to keep her hair tucked back. When the wave was spent he made sure the water was within her reach. It was gonna be a long night.


End file.
